


The Power of Uruz

by Runie (Runic)



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lady Loki, Sex Magic, Teaching, Thor fails at tantric sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor catches Amora and Loki in a compromising situation. Amora decides to turn the encounter into a learning experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power of Uruz

**Author's Note:**

> It's lokizillas' fault. I'm blaming everything I write on her blog from now on.
> 
> Okay, actual note now. Please remember that this takes place centuries before Thor1. Loki and Thor are rather young, but definitely not children. (But oh my god, they're so innocent and carefree it hurts.)

“My father hired you to teach his ward, not… _this.”_

Amora mentally sighed. When it became clear Loki had absolutely no interest in helping her clear up the situation, she leaned over to flick a nail over her student’s nipple, causing Loki to let loose a yelp, before sliding out of the bed. “I assure you, my Prince, I was teaching her. In fact,” Amora purred, slinking forward as a plan to avoid the young prince’s wrath quickly formed in her mind, “you have excellent timing.”

Thor’s anger faltered into confusion. “I…explain yourself, Amora,” he demanded.

“There is only so much I can teach while in the throws of my own pleasure. With you here I can guide, I can see how well Loki has learned her lessons.” Amora turned to look at Loki over her shoulder. “I do hope you are ready for a test, my dear.”

Loki sat up sharply, the blanket slipping from her breasts. “Amora, you cannot mean-”

“Oh, but I do,” the Enchantress cut her off. She moved toward Thor, hips swaying slowly. “I have seen the way your eyes linger on her, my Prince,” she whispered in his ear, too quiet for Loki to hear. “I know you want her, and now…” she paused to breathe out, letting the warm air ghost over Thor’s ear and make his Adam’s apple jump, “you can have her.”

Amora’s body was pressed against Thor’s now, her bare breasts against his arm. She kept a hand on his shoulder as she looked back at Loki again. Her young charge had crawled forward, and was now kneeling in the center of the bed. Loki, hair a mess and still baring the marks of her tryst with Amora, looked like an offering about to be served up to Thor’s cock.

Slowly, in an absolutely tantalizingly move, Loki arched her back as she straightened, raising her hand in invitation for Thor to join her. The Prince very nearly shoved Amora out of the way in his hurry to reach Loki, shedding his clothes along the way. Amora laughed at his eagerness, progressing back to the bed. By the time she had walked the short distance, Thor had joined Loki on the bed, but just before he could reach out and touch her, Amora placed both hands on his shoulders and dragged him back. “It seems you have misinterpreted the intention of this encounter, my Prince.”

Thor growled at her, but Amora was unfazed by his anger. “Again you fail to explain yourself, Enchantress.”

“I did say this was a lesson. Loki is learning how to harness magic through sexual encounters,” Amora purred, pressing herself against Thor’s muscular back. “You may be Prince, but right now, as teacher, you must follow my orders. Otherwise, you will not participate at all.”

Thor’s anger was both terrifying and beautiful in its destruction. Amora had long studied it, and knew the signs of its oncoming. And yet, when Loki reached forward to pull Thor away from Amora and toward herself, the storm calmed. “The act itself is a spell. Every spell must have a purpose, a goal to achieve, else without guidance the built up energy will rebound,” Loki explained. Her brilliant green eyes flickered back to Amora, searching for the approval she knew would be there. When Amora nodded, Loki continued. “Thusly, we must agree upon what this spell will accomplish beforehand.”

“Are you not going on a hunting trip tomorrow?” Amora inquired, already knowing the answer and directing her magic to her fingertips.

“Yes,” Thor answered, his voice ragged from being denied the ability to touch the beautiful body in front of him. Amora noticed with satisfaction that when Thor’s eyes moved to glare at her, they lingered on her body as well.

“Then why not cast the spell to ensure your success?”

“I am a skilled hunter. I need no assistance from women’s magic,” Thor growled.

Amora and Loki shared a look, silently conveying their exasperation. “Thor,” Loki whined, looking very much the innocent she was not, “we are not saying that. This is so I can test _my_ ability. Will you be so cruel as to deny me your help?”

Again Loki’s words soothed Thor’s temper. “Of course not, Loki. Very well,” he finally relented, “what must I do?”

Amora touched Thor’s chest, finally releasing her magic, leaving behind a drawing of the rune _uruz_ , two parallel lines connected by another that sloped downward. She moved to Loki, leaving her with a similar image between her breasts. “As Loki said, the first step is the goal. The images of _uruz,_ with its strong connection to the hunt, will help you keep it in mind. It is not necessary for you to think of it through the whole process, but in order for the spell to take effect you must be thinking about it during the height of sexual pleasure.

“I believe the hardest part for you, my Prince, will be remembering that the pleasure you feel comes second to the magic being preformed.” Ah yes, Thor looked less than happy about that. “You are giving your energy to Loki, hammering it into her, impregnating her with it so that she can give birth to the spell. Therefore, you must give control of this encounter to Loki, so that she may shape the spell. As Aesir, our magic works best when the one in control is the one casting the spell. Only Jotun sorcerers are capable of casting such spells when it is their partner in control.”

Invoking the name of the Aesir’s mortal enemies had the desired effect, and instead of protesting Thor continued in his cooperation. “I shall do my best.”

Amora gave him a reassuring smile. “Do not worry. I shall be here to guide you.”

Loki took a deep breath, the only sign of her nervousness, and positioned Thor so that he was lying back against the furs. Amora caught his eyes wondering down her body as Loki moved to straddle him. Once Loki was in place, Amora leaned over to tilt his head back up. “Focus, Thor. Loki may be guiding the energy, but the spell will not work if you are not both focused on the goal. Besides, Loki has such beautiful breasts. It would be a shame not to look.”

“It would indeed,” he whispered, keeping his eyes on the _uruz_ ruin decorating Loki’s chest.

Loki smiled down at Thor, a sharp edge to it. She rolled her hips back against Thor’s half hard cock. “The last thing you must know, Thor, is that we need go slow so as to let the energy build up. Too fast and the spell will not reach its full potential.”

Thor moaned loudly in despair, sounding so close to a dying animal it brought the smirk back to Amora’s lips. “I wish you had informed me of this before.”

“Would you have denied me if I had?” Loki pouted, running her hands up Thor’s chest, letting her fingers become familiar with every dip and rise to his muscles.

“Never,” Thor answered without a beat of hesitation, his own hands lightly massaging Loki’s hips, thumbs pressing into the dips of her pelvis.

_Oh my,_ Amora thought as she watched Thor’s tenderness. Gentle was not exactly the first word that came to anyone’s mind when describing the Prince. _Perhaps what Thor feels for Loki goes beyond lust. I wonder how the Allfather will react to that._ Everyone had always wondered what role Odin’s ward would play in Thor’s life. The King had returned home from the war with the baby girl, claiming it to be the child of a fallen shield maiden. The war had been long, and accidents had happened, so it was very plausible that when the warrior had fallen, Odin had indeed saved the child with his magic as he claimed. Odin rarely talked about his magic anymore, so the second he admitted to using it again, no one questioned his story. He had raised Loki as his ward, keeping her close to Thor and nurturing a bond between them. Ever since they were children there had been rumors that when Thor became King, Loki would be standing beside him as Queen.

Amora snapped herself out of her thoughts when both Loki and Thor moaned, the sound echoing throughout the room. Loki guided the tip of Thor’s cock inside her, but refused to let him go further. When Thor thrust his hips upward in a desperate attempt to do just that, Loki slammed him back down against the furs. “So impatient,” she admonished. “Do not rush this, Thor.”

Thor groaned again. It was obvious that the golden Prince was struggling with this new style of pleasure. “This is torture, Loki.”

Loki chuckled and leaned forward to kiss Thor. It was slow and sweet, but from the way Loki’s hands slid up Thor’s neck, Amora could tell there was a ferociousness underlying in it. To the observant eye it practically screamed ‘ _mine!’_ Amora was beginning to think she had started the two down a dangerous road. Well, that would just make things more interesting later on. ~~Even if Amora wished, no, dreamed, to have Thor hold her down and just take over and over again from her willing body.~~

“Good, Loki,” Amora whispered, settling herself on the edge of the bed next to the couple. She ran one of her hands down Thor’s arm, bringing his hand up to cup Loki’s heavy breast. “Give him a little more.” Loki took in a shaking breath, sinking down a little further on Thor’s cock. Meanwhile, Thor followed Amora’s unspoken instructions and began running his hand over Loki’s breast. “Just like that, my Prince. Just feel her skin, memorize every curve.” Amora intertwined her own finger with Thor’s, moving their thumbs together to gently rub against Loki’s nipple, causing her breath to hitch again. “Watch how she responses. All those little things that make her moan, that make her heart skip a beat, add power to the spell.”

She left Thor to continue exploring Loki’s chest, and moved to kneel behind her student. Amora placed her hands on Loki’s hips and guiding her down until Thor’s cock was fully sheathed inside her. Loki’s entire body trembled under her hands. “How close are you?” Amora whispered in her ear. She let her head fall forward, her golden hair mixing with Loki’s dark, knowing what the sight would do to Thor.

“I know my limits,” Loki shot back. Amora gave a cry of surprise when Loki reached back to pull her into a kiss. Even with Thor’s eyes locked on the two women, Loki moved her lithe fingers over the rune, reminding him of why they were doing this in the first place.

Amora kissed just under Loki’s ear and backed off. So far Loki had been doing very well, but Amora needed to watch to make sure she continued to do so. Loki began to ride Thor, adding speed to her pace at a maddeningly slow rate. Thor groaned loudly, his hands going back to Loki’s hips to bring her down again. Loki growled in annoyance, her magic flaring out and pinning his hands next to his head. “You seem to keep forgetting that I am leading.” Her hands framed the rune on his chest, burning _uruz_ ’s image into her mind.

“Loki, I will come inside you if you keep this up much longer.” If the strain on Loki’s face was any indication, she was reaching her limit as well. Loki slammed her body down against Thor’s hips once more before pulling herself off and throwing herself down against the furs, far enough away so that they would not be touching, both groaning loudly at the loss of contact. “Loki?” Thor asked, breathing heavily, and worried that he had done something wrong.

Amora was only able to see the mischievous smirk Loki threw Thor because she was still standing over them. Her student rolled onto her side, offering Thor another intimate and all too revealing kiss. “Worry not, Thor. We are far from done. Touch me.”

Thor’s immediate response was to reach between her legs, but Loki’s hand shot down with lightning speed, wrapping around his wrist, and keeping Thor’s hand both tantalizing close and agonizingly far. “Ah ah,” Loki chastised, “not there.” She moved his hand to her stomach, placing his fingers just over her naval. “Here, you have not touched me here yet.”

“No, I do not believe I have,” Thor answered, his voice verging on reverence. Amora felt a flare of jealousy. Perhaps she should have demanded Thor cast the spell with her, making Loki watch the demonstration. She wanted Thor to touch her with such fascination, as if he was desperate to memorize every inch of her body.

Amora shook her head, forcing those thoughts out of her mind. She had started this so Loki would learn. That was her job as Loki’s teacher, and she would see it through. So she watched as their hands moved over each other’s bodies, taking time for their passions to cool. They looked beautiful together, the brightness of the sun finally holding the brilliance of the moon. Thor, despite his eagerness, was all too willing to be placed in Loki’s hands, to let her shape him. But Loki molded under Thor in the same manner, offering encouragements in little pleasured noises when Thor moved in the way she wanted. They were falling into a rhythm even married couples would be jealous of. “Do not let his passion cool too much,” Amora said, pacing around the large bed. “Heat him up again.”

Thor’s body tensed in his eagerness. Loki rolled her eyes and used her magic to pin him down again. “After this we are going to have to arrange lessons in patience for you.”

“After this I will show you how I fuck when I am not restrained by all these rules,” Thor retorted with a cocky grin.

“We shall see,” Loki answered in a purr that translated into ‘yes, we must definitely do that.’

“Focus,” Amora snapped at them, her anger flaring again at the thought of Thor pinning Loki down and pounding into her body. “What spell are you casting?”

“To insure the success of Thor’s hunt tomorrow,” Loki replied, her eyes snapping back to the _uruz_ mark on Thor’s chest, fingers brushing over her own. “You will be marvelous,” she whispered, green eyes flashing. “My Prince always provides us with a marvelous choice of game when he returns from a hunt.” Thor cannot help but glow under Loki’s praise. Her slim hands run through his hair, guiding his gaze to Loki’s. “My only desire is to serve him.” Oh, she was good. Thor was putty in her hands, and he did not even realize it.

“Loki,” Thor groaned, running his hands up her back. “I would be ungrateful not to accept your help when it is offered so willingly.”

Loki grinned and rewarded him by guiding his cock inside her once more. She could not help a gasp falling from her lips as Thor’s thick member stretched her. Loki guided Thor’s hands, repeating the process of slowly building up Thor’s pleasure. Amora watched the buildup, watched Loki’s face flush, and Thor’s muscles tense. “Loki,” she called out, a warning to back off before Loki could end the spell prematurely.

But Thor knew Loki would try to pull away this time, and apparently he did not want to spend another long hour in a petting session, only to be built up without release again. He grabbed Loki’s arms and rolled them over, slamming into her hard enough that there would be bruises on her hips come morning. “Thor!” Amora cried out, but Thor was unreachable and unreasonable. Loki cried out, both in surprise and pleasure. She, at least, was remembering to focus the energy of the spell. The air grew heavy with her magic, building stronger and stronger, until it released at the same moment Loki screamed Thor’s name. Thor roared as her body clenched around him, his own orgasm sealing the final layer of the spell.

Amora’s eyes narrowed. When Thor had taken control, Loki’s magic had changed. The shift was plain to anyone even moderately familiar with how sex magic worked. She would deny it, but then she reminded herself that Odin had brought Loki from Jotunheim in the first place. Even though there had been many speculations as to her who mother could be, Odin had never given a name. There were simply too many mysteries surrounding her birth. The Allfather, for all his dignity, was a liar…a liar who had stolen a Jotun babe and was raising her to become Queen of Asgard. She did not believe Loki even knew, or else her student would have tried harder to stop Thor when he had taken control. _What is your end game with this, Allfather?_

“Amora?” Loki asked, still breathless. Thor had rolled off her, but was holding Loki close to his side. “The spell, did it take?”

The Enchantress shook her head. “I know not. You certainly built up enough energy, but Thor may very well have destroyed your ability to focus the spell properly with that little stunt,” she lied. Of course the spell had worked, and instead of weakening it, Thor taking control would only have heightened its power.

“I am sorry, Loki,” Thor said. Amora had no doubt that he truly was, the Prince’s voice was as expressive as his face. “I just could not deny myself again.”

“I shall also arrange for lessons in delayed gratification,” Loki mumbled sleepy.

Amora leaned back over the bed. She placed a hand on Thor’s shoulder and motioned for him to get up. “The spell took a lot of energy from her. She will need sleep to recover.” Loki mumbled in agreement, burying her face in the pillow. Once Thor was out of the way, Amora pulled the furs up over Loki, tucking her in with a soft kiss to her cheek. Amora had no doubt this would be the last she saw of Loki, well, at least upon Asgard anyway. Odin would not allow her to stay in his golden city now that she knew his secret.

“I must also apologize to you, Enchantress,” Thor said softly as they moved away from the bed, so as not to disturb Loki. “I accused you before I knew the truth of the situation.”

“There is no need, my Prince,” she said, waving him off. “I do not believe there was much harm done.” She threw him a grin as extra reassurance.

Thor returned it with the intensity of the sun. “I cannot say I am happy about her learning such things, but I…can see the potential in it.”

“Sex magic is very potent. It can increase the strength of almost any spell,” Amora explained. “Although, for our next lesson I believe I will need to find her a new partner,” she added, just to see Thor’s reaction.

He did not disappoint. His face instantly transformed into a scowl. “I would be more than willing to help again.”

Amora raised an eyebrow. “My Prince, I do not believe that wise, unless of course you take those lessons in patience Loki mentioned.”

Thor studied her for a long moment, eyes roaming over her body in a way that made Amora shiver. She felt excitement bloom in her chest when Thor’s cock started to harden again. He was, after all, a young man presented with a beautiful naked woman. “You are an excellent teacher, Amora. Perhaps you would be willing to give me a lesson?”

Amora pretended to consider the idea for a moment before relenting. “I suppose I could. You are, however, so very bad at following orders when riled up.”

Thor nodded, playing along with Amora’s little game. “Then I guess we will have to deal with this energy first.” He pulled Amora to him, pressing her body against his. Oh! He felt fantastic, muscles constricting to hold her tight.

“I suppose we must,” she purred, leaning up to accept Thor’s kiss. At least for a little while Thor would be hers.

/

Asgard had begun to still with sleep when Odin came to her. Amora smelt of sex, not having yet washed away Thor’s come. It was her retaliation against her impending banishment.

“Amora,” the old man said levelly. Unlike his son, Odin did not give away his emotions so easily. “You know why I have come.”

“Let us just get this over with,” she snapped. “Loki is a Jotun, and considering you are grooming her to be Thor’s, one of noble decent. You stole her.”

“I saved her,” Odin insisted.

“If you had to save her then she is worthless to you,” Amora countered. “And worthless as Thor’s wife. Therefore, stole.”

Odin’s good eye glared at her. “Amora the Enchantress, I find you guilty of intent to incite chaos within Asgard, disrupting the peace that we have sworn to protect. For this crime, you are banished from Asgard. If you dare to set foot here again, you forfeit your life.” He raised Gungnir and pointed it at her. Amora screamed as its power washed over her and Asgard disappeared.

/

Loki raced through the halls of Asgard, more cheerful than any resident had seen her in a long time. Thor had returned from his hunt with such success Loki had asked if he’d cleared out the entire hunting grounds. Thor laughed loudly and kissed her passionately in front of half the court. As soon as she had been able to escape the crowd, Loki ran to inform her teacher of her the spell’s accomplishment.

But Amora’s rooms were empty, not just empty of the Enchantress, but of all her belongings. “Amora?” Loki asked the empty chambers. She knew she was not going to receive an answer, but the name slipped out all the same.

“She is gone.”

Loki jumped at the sound of the voice behind her, relaxing when she saw the person who had snuck up on her was Odin. “Allfather, I am sorry, but I do not understand.”

“Amora has been banished for treason. She will not set foot inside Asgard again.” Odin placed a hand on his ward’s shoulder as if to steady her.

“I-” Loki started in confusion. “Treason? Allfather, that cannot be correct.”

“I am sorry to say it is. Amora has of late been showing a rather intense interest in Thor. I was worried for your safety, what with the rumors of your eventual engagement. I had information passed to her insinuating this was truth, and she reacted just as I feared. We caught her planning not just your death, but Thor’s as well.”

Loki ripped herself away from Odin, stumbling into the room and searching. She had no idea what for, an explanation, an answer, anything to make sense of it. Amora had not just been her teacher, she had been her friend. Loki could not believe Amora would do such a thing. “She would not,” Loki finally gasped out.

“Loki,” Odin said with a sigh, pulling her into a hug. “I am sorry I had to involve you in this.” He stepped away so he could look at Loki’s face, but still kept her close. “Rest might be the best thing for you right now.”

“I…yes, I think I should.” Loki took the first step toward her own rooms, as if in a daze, before she paused. “Oh,” she whispered, half to herself, “Thor will be expecting me at dinner tonight. Will you make my excuses?”

“Of course, Loki.” Odin’s hand once more went to her shoulder, guiding Loki away. “You know I care for you. I have raised you as my own, and it is my hope that through marriage I will one day truly be able to call you my daughter. Would you like for me to send Thor to your chambers after dinner?”

Loki nodded dumbly. “Thank you, Allfather.”

It was not until the door to her room shut after her that Loki realized Odin had admitted his plans for her marriage.

**Author's Note:**

> And now I'm going to disappear to play Pokemon for the rest of the day.


End file.
